


Come Together

by riddlemepenguin



Series: Demon Oswald AU [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demon Oswald Cobblepot, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddlemepenguin/pseuds/riddlemepenguin
Summary: Oswald thinks his relationship with Edward was progressing rather slowly, so when Sofia Falcone comes to town with nefarious intentions, he takes advantage of the situation to turn the tides in his favor.





	Come Together

**Author's Note:**

> I fudge the timeline big time ahhhh.

A year. It's been an entire year, and they've gotten tremendously close. But not close enough for Oswald's liking. They've been through a gang war, a secret society's downfall and man made monsters. Currently Oswald is the king of Gotham, with the Riddler as his partner in crime. Edward loves causing chaos throughout the city. No one has been able to stop him. Except for Oswald, but only when the cops get too close for his liking.

Edward is currently sprawled out on a couch in Oswald's office at the Van Dahl mansion. That poor family. Oswald had decided he liked the mansion very much and wanted it for Ed and himself, so he simply ate the souls of the human residents. Edward watched him do it and it felt oddly intimate. Oswald was a mess afterward and had to escape to his new room. He cursed Ed for doing this to him. But he couldn't stop the feelings he developed.

Ed let out a loud sigh, distracting Oswald from the overwhelming paperwork that came from running legal and illegal businesses.

"Ozzie, I want to do something fun. We've been cooped up in your office since the Sirens took over the Lounge. When are we going to deal with that by the way?"

Edward clearly had a lot of pent up energy. Oswald had ideas about how he could direct that energy, but he was too scared to voice them. A demon as old as he shouldn't be scared of rejection, but he was. Feeling quite pathetic, he got up from the desk and walked over to Edward.

"Come then, we'll go see Victor and he can provide you with some entertainment for a short while. I already have a plan on how to deal with the three stooges. I'm not worried about them right now. All in good time." Oswald smirked.

Before he could get his cell phone out of his pocket, his assistant walked into the room with a woman trailing behind them.

"Sir, Sofia Falcone is here to here to see you."

Well it seems as though there's no reason to call Zsasz. This could prove much more entertaining. Edward quickly sat up from the couch but remained seated. Oswald saw him sizing up the brown haired woman standing behind him. He turned on his heel and took a good look at her. Pretty, but not as good looking as Ed.

Oswald plastered a fake smile on his face before saying, "Miss Falcone! Thank you for visiting us, I'm afraid I have no refreshments prepared under such short notice."

"Hello Mr. Cobblepot. I'm sorry to intrude on you. I just thought that now was as good a time as any to let you know you have nothing to worry about from me. I'm back in town strictly to attend to the various charities the Falcone name is attached to," she took a step forward and held out her hand for Oswald to shake.

He knew her words were a lie. He turned his smile up another notch and shook her hand. Better to let her think she was charming him than to just declare outright war. Ed would find playing the long game to be more fun.

Sofia's smile was filled with relief. She was a good actor, he'd give her that. He did not expect her to raise her other hand and lay it on his upper arm however. So, she wanted to play it that way. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Edward tense up. If he wasn't mistaken, which he never was, he also detected a hint of possessiveness in the gaze that was firmly fixed on where Sofia was touching him. Excellent, an opportunity to further his relationship with Edward.

"I, for one, am very glad to hear that," he let out a breathless chuckle. "Seeing as I have been meaning to get more involved in the plight of our dear citizens. If you don't mind Edward, I think Sofia and I have much to discuss."

Edward snapped out of his glare and looked incredulously at Oswald. He didn't know what Oswald was playing at, but he had no good reason to disagree. Still, his face soured and he got up to leave the room. Not uttering a single word to either Sofia or him, he left quietly. Oswald could feel the rage coming off of him. It was delicious.

 

* * *

 

Oswald spent the next month more with Sofia than Edward. He made sure when Ed was around to act a little shy around Sofia. But one instance Ed caught changed the game entirely. They had just taken back the Lounge, and on the way up the stairs Oswald forced himself to trip. Sofia was only there because Oswald invited her along, and it payed off. He played up having an injury and she offered her services, just like that.

He agreed, because he felt Edward's presence coming up the stairs they had just come from. Sofia was on her knees in front of him when Ed walked into the room. The look of shock covering his face pleased Oswald in a sadistic way. Edward quickly tried to school his features into indifference. His eyes met Oswald's, and that was when he figured it out.

Not bothering to hide his true feelings anymore, Oswald's eyes filled with the foolish love he had for his human. The Riddler strode forward, and gently, but firmly grabbed Sofia's hands and drew her into a standing position. She was startled by him, not expectiong anyone to stop her charade.

"Thank you Miss Falcone, but I can take it from here. Oswald will have to visit with you another day. Perhaps at that orphanage you just opened up." The words rushed out all at once from Edward's lips.

Sofia cast a dubious look at Oswald and he waved her away. He just had to know what Edward would do next.

"I will call you later Sofia, don't sorry about me." Oswald smiled.

"If you're sure then," she looked back at Edward with narrowed eyes. They hadn't warmed up to each other this past month. Sofia's footsteps could be heard descending the stairs. Oswald stood up and told the guards to leave the room. He walked over to the bar to make a drink for himself and Edward.

Said man calmly made his was to Oswald and stopped two steps from him. He declined the glass of red wine Oswald offered. Oswald shrugged and downed both glasses he prepared. He wished alcohol could dull his senses like it did to the humans. He wasn't sure he was ready for this conversation.

"So, I take it you've finally figured out what I've been up to," he started. He couldn't figure out how to confess before, but now he's decided to dive in head first. "I've been trying to make you jealous. I wanted to see how you feel, because... I'm in love with you"

The silence lasted for a minute before, "I didn't think demons could feel love." The words weren't harsh, merely curious. Oswald let out a nervous laugh.

"Some can't, some can. I can. Please Edward, just, tell me how you feel."

"I feel that it was wrong of you to try to make me feel jealous." Oswald looked down at his shoes, feeling truly guilty.

"But I can't deny that you succeeded. Oswald, please know this, I would do anything for you." Edward reached out and cupped Oswald's cheek, urging him to look up. When his eyes met Ed's, he could see the sincerity of his words.

"And," Edward took a step forward. He bent down until his forehead rested against Oswald's. "I love you too."

Oswald's eyes filled with tears, and then he closed them. Oswald went the short distance and pressed his lips to Ed's. It was light, chaste, but so good. He's never felt this way before. Though he thinks he's been close. Nothing could compare to that one simple kiss though. A single tear escaped, but Edward's big hand came up and chased it away.

They broke apart briefly before coming back together, this time with more heat. Oswald practically melted against Edward's chest. Ed moved his arms around to settle around Oswald's waist, pulling him flush against him. Oswald could now feel Ed's growing interest against his lower belly, nearly touching his own.

Oswald pulled back again to speak. "Why don't we take this somewhere more comfortable." He gathered the shadows in the room until they converged into a pulsing black portal. He watched surprise, fascination and finally lust flicker through those beautiful brown eyes. Edward dropped his arms and took a step back. He made a gesture and said after you.

After they both walked through the portal Edward looked back. Being in the Lounge, but then suddenly in Oswald's room must have been quite disorientating for him. Despite the numerous amount of times they were in danger, Oswald had yet to shadow travel with him. When Ed looked back at him he could see dozens of questions teeming behind those glasses. Speaking of, Oswald pulled them off and walked over to the bedside table to deposit them.

"You won't be needing these, now strip." Edward grinned. He slowly started getting undressed, putting on a little show for Oswald. He stood by the bed, watching with rapt attention. When the first amount of skin started to show, he greedily drank it up. No one would get to see Ed like this but him.

When Edward stood bare before him Oswald couldn't help but be in awe. Here was a mortal that has him all twisted up inside. Ed had Oswald wrapped around his fingers, and he didn't even know. But Oswald would be sure to change that.

"Get on your back," Oswald gestured to the bed. Ed nodded his consent and made his way over. He crawled onto the bed, making sure Oswald got a good look at his ass, and settled into position. By this point Ed's arousal was full and clear.

Oswald then meticulously undressed himself, not in any rush. Once finished he got into bed beside Edward and just stared. He was the most handsome man Oswald had ever seen, and he was all his. Edward's hands made to come up, but black smokey tendrils came from nowhere and tied his hands together above his head. Down below they did the same to his feet, this time spreading his legs apart.

"You don't mind, do you Eddie?" Edward shook his head slowly, pupils blown wide. A vicious smile on his face. Oswald smiled in response, then brought his hands up to caress Ed's face lovingly. Edward closed his eyes with a soft sigh, his smile changing into one of content. Oswald brought his face closed and gave him a closed mouth kiss.

It last for a few seconds before Oswald brought a hand down to explore Edward's chest. It was bare of any hair, and as smooth as could be. He had a few freckles throughout, which he traced with the lightest touch. Oswald brought his hand down lower and pet the right side of Edward's flank. He then pressed a kiss to Edward's temple, and finally grabbed a hold of Ed's erection.

Ed, with his eyes still closed, let out a gasp. Oswald slowly pumped and pulled at him. Edward making low groans every now and again. He took his thumb and rolled it over the head of Ed's cock. The resulting sound sending a wave of arousal crashing through him. The slow pace was starting to frustrate him, and Ed too. Edward opened his eyes finally, and looked pleadingly at Oswald.

Time to take this up a notch. Oswald scoot down the bed until he was face level with Edward's groin. He looked up at Ed through his lashes. He poked his tongue out and gave the cock in front of him a kitten lick. Edward rolled his eyes, and Oswald grinned.

Edward pushed his hips up, hoping to make Oswald take him fully. Oswald used his hands to pin Ed's hips to the bed, and then took him all the way down to his base. What Ed wanted, Ed would get. Oswald hollowed out his cheeks and started sucking Edward off in earnest. Ed himself let out moan after moan. The feeling of Oswald's mouth on him was better than anything he's ever felt before.

Oswald thoroughly wet Edward's cock. His tongue swirling around and around, periodically swallowing to give Ed as much pleasure as he could. Getting an idea, he looked up at Ed's nipples. Oswald summoned more tendrils to wrap around Edward's nipples, and pull. The man trapped below him let out a deep, sensual moan.

His chest heaved with every breath he took, and he started to squirm. Oswald decided to move on to the main event. He popped Ed's cock out of his mouth and got up on his knees. He moved his body upward and swung a leg over Ed's hips. Positioning his other leg over Ed's hips as well, he pushed his ass back against the cock below him.

Both men groaned in pleasure. Oswald leaned down to kiss Edward, and ran his tongue along the seam of Ed's lips. He slipped his tongue inside the other man's mouth to let him taste himself. Then he wiggled his ass on Edward's cock and started grinding. The stimulation was working Oswald up.

Bringing his fingers to his lips, he slipped a few fingers into his mouth. He didn't need to prep himself, it was more for Ed's benefit. Their eyes met and stayed locked as Oswald sloppily licked his fingers. Done with that, he brings them to his entrance and puts two in to stretch himself. He finds his human body's prostate and begins gently stroking it, drawing a high pitched moan from his mouth.

Still looking into Edward's eyes, he fucks himself on his fingers. His unoccupied hand takes one of his own nipples and starts to roll it inbetween two fingers. As if to mirror what he was doing to himself, the tendrils on Ed's nipples start moving again as well. Oswald swiftly removes his fingers, grabs a hold of Edward's cock and guides it into his ass. He teases Edward by fucking himself in the tip, not allowing anymore in.

Ed let's a low whine, pushing his hips up again. This time Oswald allows it. Ed pushes himself fully into Oswald and let's the feeling overwhelm him. Oswald seats himself in Edward's hips, cock pushing as far in as it can go, and admires the beauty before him.

"I want you to know Edward, I will always love you," he said softly. Edward's eyes lose some of the passion, only to be replaced by the warmth he felt at hearing those words. Ed begged him to kiss him, and how could Oswald refuse.

Attached at the mouth, Oswald starts to move again. Rocking back and forth on top of Edward. Their kisses become mouths pressed together, breathing each other in. Oswald pulled back, settling his feet and arms in a different position, so that Edward could see him fuck himself in his cock.

He threw his head back and closed his eyes as soon as he could feel the erection in him press against his prostate. He allowed loud moans to leave his lips. He looked back at Ed to watch him coming undone. It was a sight to see, sweat beading down his forehead, eyes aflame, mouth open. Ed allowed Oswald to set the pace, and didn't try to move his hips.

Oswald kept fucking down on the cock inside of him. He knew Edward wouldn't last much longer, so he picked it up. Gasps and groans were the only sounds they made. Edward was the first to come. He shouted and his body went rigid underneath Oswald. He could feel Ed's hot semen shooting into him. It made him feel full, satisfied, but he wasn't done yet.

He sat back up, then crawled over Edward's chest until his cock was level with Edward's face. Wrapping his had around his own pink cock, he jacked himself off until cum came spurring out and on to Edward's face. Ed, who knew what was coming, has closed his eyes and opened his mouth. After Oswald was spent, he swallowed any cum that landed on his tongue.

The black tendrils faded into nothing, releasing their grip on Edward. Oswald collapsed on Ed's left side and lay his head on Edward's shoulder. Now with his arms and legs free, Ed got into a more comfortable position and held Oswald close to him. He looked down at the man in his arms, tucked some hair behind his ears and kissed him on the forehead. Oswald let out a content sigh, they didn't need words right now.

Oswald was about to drift of when Ed's voice broke the silence. "Shouldn't we get cleaned up first?"

He rolled his eyes at Edward, and summoned shadows to envelope them. When they cleared, not a trace of bodily fluids could be found. Edward grinned at him. Oswald then snuggled up closer to Ed and closed his eyes. He wanted things to remain like this forever.

 

* * *

 

Oswald walked up the steps of the Falcone Home and School for Orphans, and made his way to Sofia's office. She wasn't in said office at the moment, so he took the time to look around. To his left was a window with a view of the courtyard where the children play. What bothersome things, children. He never had any of his own, and was sure it would stay that way.

Upon closer inspection of the children he noticed a group bullying a small boy with curly brown hair. They were throwing around a notepad, which piqued his interest. What was so important about it that the boy would endure the bullies, trying to get it back. After a while of the children tossing it back and forth they clearly grew tired of it and decided to move on. One however, made sure to give the little boy a wedgie before walking away.

When all the other children were distracted by something else, he watched the boy disappear inside the building only to come back out with liter fluid and matches. As amusing as it would have been to watch him light their backpacks on fire, he decided it was time to intervene.

"You there, boy! Come here." The child cautiously walked over to the window with a contrite look on his face.

"That isn't something you should do. They'll know you did it. I could show you a better way to get revenge." The boy looked sceptical, but he wasn't walking away either. He grabbed the notepad that was hanging around his neck and started writing. So he was mute, no wonder the other kids were picking on him. The disabled, in his experience, are always met with disdain for not being "normal". How stupid of them. The boy turned the pad around. It had one word written on it. How? Oswald smiled and gestured for the boy to come to him.

Over the next several weeks Oswald split his time between running Gotham, going on dates with Edward and mentoring Martin. He quite enjoyed this routine, but Sofia's presence soured it. Ed had wanted to get rid of her immediately following their third round of sex that first time. But Oswald wanted to see where it went with her. Something he now regrets.

 

* * *

 

Edward and Oswald entered the dining area that was set up for the guests at the orphanage. Sofia had invited Oswald with a plus one, she was probably certain he wouldn't bring anyone, thinking he was only interested her. Upon seeing the two men locked arm in arm she knew she knew she lost this part of the game. Still, she smiled sweetly in greeting at them.

"I'm glad the two of you could make it. Oswald, you should have told me the two of you were seeing each other. I would have formally invited the infamous Riddler to my little charity event."

Upon hearing Edward's other name the rich guests around them finally noticed the two criminals in their midst. They looked on with barely repressed fear. Oswald smiled at Sofia and excused them, finding their way to their seats. Oswald's true reason for being here tonight was to see Martin perform. He had grown attached to the young man, despite his obvious dislike of most children. There was a darkness in Martin that called to him. He felt the need to nurture it and watch it grow.

He was broken out of his thoughts when masked men suddenly entered the room, bringing in plates of food. The newest Gotham villain Professor Pyg entered the dining room with flair. He started on about something or another, Oswald wasn't paying attention. Instead he checked that Ed, sitting on his right, was okay. Then he looked over at the small group of children that were standing near Pyg. Martin was the closest to the maniac, and when Pyg demanded everyone eat his human pies and the guests refused, he was grabbed by the professor and held at knife-point.

If his heart could stop, it would have. How dare this filth threaten his boy! Did he not know he was dealing with not only the Penguin, but the Riddler as well. He knew Edward and Martin hadn't spent much time together, but he also knew Ed would protect that child if he had to. He wanted so badly to just send out his power to crush Pyg, but he knew what would happen should he reveal himself as something not human.

Instead he grabbed a fistful of pie, shoved it in his mouth and ate it. As the other guests stare at him in disgust, Edward picked up his fork and took a bite. Oswald demanded everyone start eating on pain of death, and the others reluctantly did. He watched as Sofia took a bite of her meat pie, tears in her eyes. There was satisfaction knowing that she wasn't faking anything this time.

After a few moments of silent eating, Jim Gordon and the GCPD came rushing in through the doors. Everyone around him made their way to safety, he and Ed the only ones staying behind to get Martin. The little boy rushed into Oswald's open arms. Edward ran a comforting hand through the boys curls, then ushered them all out of the room. Oswald kept Martin close to him as they fled the building, out to their parked car. It was no question that Martin would be staying with them this night.

When they all arrived home Oswald instructed Olga to run a bath for the young boy and take him to a guest room.

"You want him to stay with us," Ed said quietly , once they made it to the couch and sat down.

"If you don't mind of course. I just think he's been through a lot tonight and I don't want him to be alone."

Edward turned to face him more fully before taking his hands. "I mean you want him to stay with us for good."

Oswald looked down at their hands. When had Martin squirmed into his heart? He thought Ed getting in there to be a miracle, but this took the cake. He was scared, he realized. Having a child was a big responsibility. Sometimes he cursed whoever made him, not appreciating how wonderful having emotions made life.

"Yes... I think I do. What about you?"

"If it will make you happy, love," Oswald tried to pull his hands away, if Ed was only going to do it to make him happy then it might not be such a good idea. Edward hushed Oswald and gripped his hands tighter.

"Let me continue," he said. "I think Martin is a wonderful kid, Oswald. And even if I don't feel the same bond as you do with him right now, that's not to say I never will. I promise I will do my utmost to help that bond along."

Oswald felt tears gather in his eyes, threatening to spill over. He pulled Edward towards him and gripped him tightly. He's doesn't know how long they stay like that, but by the time they pull apart, a clean Martin wearing a t-shirt of Edward's walks into the room. Oswald gestured for him to come closer, making room for the boy to sit inbetween Ed and him. Martin gives the couple a shy smile and settles on the couch.

"Martin, what do you think about coming to live with us?" The answering smile was enough to melt Oswald's heart.

 

* * *

 

Sofia Falcone finished writing a report on the banquet fiasco. She would have to take it down to the police station later in the afternoon. Sofia thought she saw a shadow move out the corner of her eye, and looked up. The chair she was in suddenly spun around, and there stood Oswald Cobblepot. He didn't say anything, just stood there staring her dead in the eye. There was something about that stare that made Sofia tremble.

Before she could say anything, he shushed her by putting a single finger to her lips. He then gently slid his hand to cup her cheek and guide her to stand up. She was powerless to do anything but. He bent his head to come close to her face. Then he smiled, all teeth, and opened his mouth.

A week later a middle-aged man walked into the Iceberg Lounge. He strolled up to the bar, the reflective surface showing his image. He had shocking blonde hair and dark scruff on his face. He wore a tan trench coat, white dress shirt and black tie. He ordered a whiskey and walked over to an empty booth, taking a seat. He looked around the club, searching for something. When he found what he was looking for, he downed the drink and left the booth. He found his target.

**Author's Note:**

> I only have a vague idea for how I want part three to go so it's not gonna come out as quickly as this one. Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Also I know I have plot holes but I tried to cover them as best I could. Scream at me about nygmobblepot on tumblr, I'm queens-starfire !!


End file.
